The use of additional or auxiliary lighting systems in motor vehicles is well known. Such auxiliary lighting includes what are known as fog lamps, utility lamps, emergency lamps, driving lamps, and off-road lamps. These lamps differ in the intensity and pattern of the light beam produced and are especially tailored to the respective applications. As used herein, an "auxiliary lighting system" refers to one or more (usually two or more) lamps of a given type, e.g. driving lamps, operated simultaneously. These lamps are usually "aftermarket" items, i.e. they are added by the owner of the vehicle rather than by the manufacturer. The lamps of such auxiliary lighting systems are usually mounted on the exterior of the vehicle; however, under certain circumstances, the lamps may be mounted within the vehicle. For example, police or other emergency vehicles sometimes have red and blue lamps mounted adjacent the rear window on the platform between the rear seat and the rear window. These emergency lights are intended solely to direct light outwardly and away from the vehicle rather than internally of the cabin of the vehicle. Therefore, as used herein, the term "exterior" refers to usual auxiliary lighting positions such as bumpers, rollbars, etc., and also includes those lights which although mounted within the vehicle are primarily for directing light outside of the vehicle such as the above described emergency lights.
In a typical application, fog lamps for example, are added to a vehicle by mounting the lamps in a suitable location, typically on the front bumper. Power for the lamps is supplied from the battery through a control switch mounted within convenient reach of the driver in the cab or cabin of the vehicle. For modern vehicles, particularly automobiles and light trucks, adding wiring through the firewall is becoming increasingly difficult due to the compact arrangement of the engine compartment, the considerable number of existing wires, and the limited space available in the firewall through which the wires can pass. Such modification also requires a moderate amount of skill on the part of the owner in order to make the modifications.
Even with access through the firewall, locating the control switch on the dashboard can present a considerable problem due to the layout of the dashboard. Further, once the switch is located, it is relatively permanent since the owner does not want extra holes in the dashboard. Thus, the owner has to pick a spot for the control switch and live with the choice even if subsequent use indicates another location would have been preferable.
Most vehicles limit the use of auxiliary lighting by requiring that auxiliary lighting be used only in conjunction with the vehicle's headlight system. All states also require that auxiliary lighting not replace existing lighting, i.e. the auxiliary lighting must be used in conjunction with low beam lamps. The driver may not always be aware of whether or not his high beam lamps are in use or if he is only using parking lamps, e.g. at twilight. Prior art controls for auxiliary lighting rely on the driver to determine proper operation of the auxiliary lighting system.
It is known in the art to remotely control garage door openers by way of a very low power radio transmitter within the cabin of a vehicle. It is also known to operate security devices and remote starters by means of a very low power radio transmitter located on the person of the owner or driver.
In view of the foregoing, it is therefore an object of the present invention to eliminate control wiring for auxiliary lighting by remotely controlling same from within the cab or cabin of the vehicle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide means for remotely controlling auxiliary lighting which can be relocated within the cab or cabin of the vehicle.
A further object of the present invention is to provide means for automatically controlling auxiliary lighting in conformity with the vehicle manufacturer's recommendations and local traffic laws.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an auxiliary lighting system which is easily installed by the owner of the vehicle.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an auxiliary lighting system which is less expensive and/or simpler to install for the manufacturer of the vehicle.